


One year older

by Chibbers



Series: Works for others [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed, connor hasn’t had a birthday party before and Gavin is offended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibbers/pseuds/Chibbers
Summary: A relaxing night at home, with minor teasing.





	One year older

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightestStarInTheSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestStarInTheSky/gifts).



> This was a quick prompt fill about Gavin deciding Connor needs a birthday! I hope you enjoy it ^^

Gavin yawns from his place on the couch, lying on his stomach and facing the television. It’s just a quiet night in, him and Connor relaxing after a long day at work, which he feels they both needed after the last few days. His head is propped up on a pillow sitting in Connor’s lap, one arm curled up under the pillow for support and the other dangling off the couch, and his lower half is covered with a thin sheet. It’s early May, and still a little chilly after dark, but Gavin insists on leaving the windows open until they go to bed at night. 

 

Which,  _ god _ , probably won’t be much longer with the way Connor is absentmindedly running his hand through Gavin’s hair. It’s so relaxing, he’s been nodding off for the last twenty minutes at least. He feels as spoiled as one of his cats at times like these. 

 

Gavin turns and presses his face into the pillow with a low groan. Above him, Connor chuckles softly. He gently places his other hand on Gavin’s back and runs it up and down his spine slowly. 

 

“Getting tired?” The android’s voice sounds amused. 

 

Gavin hums into the pillow in response, turning his head back to face the television again. There’s some bakery commercial on advertising cakes for Mother’s Day. It reminds Gavin that he has snack cakes in the pantry, and he’s definitely getting one before he goes to bed, health be damned. 

 

“Maybe you should go to bed soon,” Connor offers, gently massaging his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

 

“Too early,” Gavin grumbles back, “it‘s only like eight, I’m not an old man.”

 

“You could have fooled me.”

 

“Don’t be fucking rude.”

 

Connor laughs again and pats Gavin on the shoulder gently. 

 

“I’m only teasing.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Gavin scoffs, “not all of us are like two years old, Con.”

 

“That’s true,”  Connor shifts his legs, and Gavin lifts himself up to accommodate him, “though, you certainly act like you are sometimes.”

 

“Oh, fuck you,” Gavin says with a laugh, reaching up to push Connor’s hand from his hair. 

 

Gavin rolls over onto his back and Connor moves his hands away to make room for the action. As soon as Gavin settles back into the couch, Connor returns his hand back to card through Gavin’s hair. Gavin reaches up and places his hand on the back of Connor’s neck and pulls him down gently. Connor only smiles as he bends with Gavin’s guidance, allowing himself to be pulled into a chaste kiss. Connor gives a breathy laugh, placing a soft kiss to Gavin’s nose before sitting up. Gavin drops his hand back down and tucks it’s under his head over the pillow. 

 

He stares up at Connor for a moment, the android’s dopey grin making him smile too. Gavin is so glad to have him in his life, he sometimes questions how he got so lucky, after everything. He wouldn’t change any of what had happened in their past, but he’s glad it’s something they were able to work through. He can hardly believe that it’s only been about three years since Connor first came to the precinct, so much has changed. Which brings a question to the front of Gavin’s mind. 

 

“Hey, babe,” Gavin pulls the sheet up to his chest, “you got a birthday?” 

 

“Hmm, in a way, I suppose,” Connor responds thoughtfully. “Though it’s not technically a ‘birthday,’ the day I was initially activated would be the closest thing to it.”

 

“That was in August, yeah?” 

 

“Actually, no.” 

 

Gavin raises an eyebrow, waiting for Connor to continue. 

 

“My first field test was on August fifteenth almost three years ago, but my initial activation for in house testing was a few months prior to that, in May,” he concludes

 

“May?” He’s a little shocked to learn this information, it’s something he didn’t know before. “It’s May  _ now _ .” 

 

“It is.” 

 

“When in May?”

 

“May eighth.”

 

“That’s in three days.”

 

Connor chuckles at Gavin’s growing enthusiasm and nods. “It is.” 

 

“How am I supposed to plan a party in two days?” Gavin sits up, turning Connor’s direction with a grin. “You’re really puttin’ a lot of pressure on me here, babe.”

 

“You really don’t have to have a party for me, Gavin,” he leans over to give Gavin another quick kiss. “I’m content just spending the day with you like always.”

 

Gavin places a hand on Connor’s thigh, his thumb rubbing circles into the skin gently. 

 

“But would you  _ like it  _ if I threw a party for you?” 

 

Connor places his hand over Gavin’s and smiles brightly. “I would, very much.”

 

“Then you’re gonna have the best fucking birthday party imaginable.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!! Feel free to send me convin prompts on tumblr @teh-chibi


End file.
